


Anything You Want

by BettyCooper14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyCooper14/pseuds/BettyCooper14
Summary: Writing whatever you want!





	Anything You Want

Hey guys! I’m really in need of money right now so I thought what better way to get some than to offer my writing! Basically what this is is that for just $5 I will write whatever story you want with whatever characters and whatever plot you want! A few rules: I’ll only do one shots and I’ll only do AU. Anything other than that is totally game!


End file.
